Broken Tires
by Sammy1997
Summary: After Edward and Bella visit Renee, they come back to school. Unfortunately, an unexpected person shows up, making Bella choose to tell her secret to the Cullens or not. Bella/Edward One-Shot for now.


Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

This starts off on page 75 of Eclipse.

"If I asked you to do something, would you trust me?" Edward asked an edge to his soft voice.

We were almost to school. Edward had been relaxed and joking just a moment ago, and now suddenly his hands were clenched tight on the steering wheel, his knuckles straining in effort not to snap it into pieces.

I stared at his anxious expression- his eyes were far away, like he was listening to distant voices.

My pulse sped in response to hiss stress, but I answered carefully. "That depends."

We pulled into the school lot.

"I was afraid you would say that."

"What do you want me to do, Edward?"

"I want you to stay in the car." He pulled into his usual spot and turned the engine off as he spoke. "I want you to wait here until I come back for you."

"But…_why_?"

That was when I saw her. It was hard not to notice the bright bubble gum pink hair exiting the office. She looked frustrated and I could see her mouth moving.

"The girl exiting the office is thinking about how to find you; she wants to talk to you, practically demanding to. I want to know what she's thinking of doing. I want a chance to see what she wants and make sure she's not a danger."

I paled. What was Tonks doing without shielding her mind? Dumbledore said he would send her when he needed me again. You see, I'm really Isabella Swan the chosen one. My parents were killed by Voldemort himself when I was a baby, and when he tried to kill me, the spell rebounded and he lost his body. I was left with a scar near my elbow because I had tried to shield my face from the green light.

Anyway, I grew up with the dreaded Dursleys, and they verbally abused me. When I was 11, my savior Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, took me from them and showed me who I really was. I ended up at Hogwarts soon after and I'm best friends with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. My real parent's names were William and Abigail Swan. In the middle of my fifth year, I was suddenly pulled from school and dropped in the tiny town of Forks for my protection. Death Eaters had yet to find me, so that was a good sign. The Cullens don't know anything about that part of me, and they think that Charlie and Renee are my real parents. They're really just people with false memories.

I resurfaced quickly.

"I'm not staying in the car." I informed Edward.

He groaned. "I knew you wouldn't. Come on, let's go."

I exited the car quickly and went to his side. We walked towards Tonks, hand in hand. As we neared her, I tore my hand out of his and ran the last few steps to her and threw my arms around her. I hadn't seen her in forever.

"Occlumency. Now." I quickly muttered. "I missed you. I haven't seen you in over a year and a half."

She wrapped her arms around me once she realized who I was. Her expression at first was hilarious. She'd looked like a deer caught in headlights. We released each other and she looked at me up and down.

"Watcher, Bella. Well, _somebody _has certainly grown up. Oh my god, you're a woman now!"

I laughed. "How is everyone, actually? I haven't really kept in touch."

"They're all good."

"What are you _doing_ here? He said he would only send for me if I was in danger, or if it was safe there again." We both knew that _he _meant Dumbledore and _there _meant Hogwarts.

She shook her head and bit her lip. "I'm not allowed to tell you."

"What?" I asked, frustrated.

"Umm, Bella, there is someone standing behind you, probably listening to every word were saying."

She had to be talking about Edward.

"Tonks, I have a boyfriend."

She screamed excitedly. "Is that him?"

I stepped to the side to reveal Edward. "Tonks, this is Edward. Edward, this is Tonks from…err Phoenix."

"Watcher, Edward." Tonks extended her hand.

"It's just her kind of greeting." I whispered under my breath to explain to Edward.

"Hello Tonks, I'm Edward Cullen." He extended his hand as well and they shook hands.

"Bella, I have to talk to you about something important. Privately."

I knew immediately what she meant. I turned to Edward.

"Edward, I just need to talk with her really fast. I'll probably only be a few minutes. I love you." I mumbled and gave him a quick peck on the lips. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Okay, love. I'll meet you in class. I love you." He turned in the opposite direction to English. I waited until he was out of sight to grab Tonks' wrist and yank her into an empty classroom in the nearest building. I closed the door behind us after we entered. I turned and flung a question at her.

"What happened? Something must have happened to have made Dumbledore send for me. And don't downplay it."

"Somebody found out where you were. We don't know how, but we also have a feeling that you-know-who is going to send some Death Eaters soon. We want you packed and out of here as soon as possible. Dumbledore is giving you the choice to either tell the Cullens everything and invite them to Hogwarts or break all ties with them. He's seen everything."

"Well, I have to tell them. I can't lose them, but you do know that they're vampires, right?"

"Yes, but I know that they drink from animals; I saw his eyes."

"How do I tell them?"

"I don't know. Good luck, though. You have three days to do everything. Sirius and Mr. Weasley will come to pick you up, with or without the Cullens. You should have heard how hard Sirius fought with Dumbledore. I'll never forget it."

"He shouldn't have. I don't want him in trouble or anything."

"Yes, well, I have to go. I was just supposed to tell you this and leave."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you in a few days, right?"

"Yup. Bye."

"Bye."

With a spin, she apparated.

I walked slowly back to class, trying to control my panicked expression. I think I had it down right before I entered the classroom. I blushed as I walked in and sat down in my seat, ignoring the stares. The teacher made some snarky remark, but I ignored him. I tried not to look at Edward. A moment later, a sheet of paper was set in front of me. I quickly scanned it.

_What's wrong? Why won't you look at me?_

I took out a pencil and replied.

_**I need to talk to you and your family as soon as possible. And it's not about Victoria being back.**_

_How did you know?_

_**I knew as soon as you lied to me. I'm not that stupid, Edward.**_

_I wasn't saying you were._

_**I know. I'm just perceptive, I guess.**_

_You can come over tonight when Charlie is asleep. Is that alright?_

_**Yes. Thank you. **_

I took the paper, crumbled it up and put it in my bag, so the wrong person wouldn't find it and read it.

Edward took my hand in his under the table and smiled softly at me. I graciously returned it.

School was boring and all I could think about was how tonight would play out. In my last class, my leg wouldn't stop bouncing, and my hands wouldn't stay still. I didn't have Edward with me during Gym, so I was alone and I could show my true reaction. Of course I had to be mindful of the people watching me, because Edward could see through all of their minds.

The bell rang, shrilling loudly. I ran into the girls locker rooms, and quickly changed back into my jeans and t-shirt. I quickly grabbed my bag and exited the locker room, meeting Edward outside the double gym doors.

"Hey." I muttered, distracted. His smile was very bright.

"Hello."

"What's got you in a good mood?"

"I was reading some thoughts and I'm really happy you prefer me."

"I will always want you. No one else has a soul as pure as yours." I placed my hand on his chest, over his heart.

"I love you." He smiled, his eyes a shimmering gold.

"I love you more."

I rolled my eyes at his favorite remark and smiled. We got into the car, and drove off towards my house. I studied a bit, but decided it wasn't really going to matter in three days, so I put my book aside.

"I'm bored." I announced.

"I bet I could find something for us to do." He murmured, pressing his lips against mine. Not even five seconds after, his phone rang. I groaned loudly when he pulled away from me and leaned back against my bed, trying to control my breathing.

"What, Alice?" he growled.

She must have said something bad, because his eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around the phone. When he slammed the phone shut, I could indents from his fingers.

"What did she want?"

He sat on the opposite side of the room.

"She told me to get away from you as much as possible in the room or we'll end up doing something we will both regret."He sulked.

I laughed and tried to control my breathing.

My dad arrived soon after and Edward had to go. I prepared some Spaghetti and garlic bread and set out the plates. I ate in a rush and cleaned up. I needed to think about what I was going to say. I hurried up to my room to grab my toiletries and pajamas.

In the shower, I massaged the shampoo and conditioner into my hair and washed up. The scalding hot water woke me up and helped me think straighter. I dressed in a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

I brushed my hair thoroughly and brushed my teeth. I put the bag of toiletries back into my room and bid my dad goodnight. I waited in my room for Edward.

I could just straight out tell them. The scene played out in my mind and I quickly pushed that thought away. Okay, so how was I going to ease them into it? I could tell them my life story and not tell them it was me until the very end. Oh well. I'll just go with the flow.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Edward asked softly.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Well, you may not be able to come over tonight. Alice can't see anything."

"It'll be fine, Edward. I'm pretty sure seven vampires can protect me."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you more." I mocked. He smiled.

"Let's go. Your dad is asleep."

"Alright."

I climbed on his back and we took off into the darkness of the night. The cool air whipped around us. We arrived in less than five minutes. We quickly fixed each other's windblown hair when he set me down. I walked in, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I sat down on the loveseat with him.

"Well, Bella, you called the family meeting so you can start." Carlisle said. I nodded.

"Why are you so scared? Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not scared of you; I'm scared of the way you'll react when I tell you this. It's really important."

"I need to tell you guys a story. One that I need you to pay attention to."

They nodded.

"A baby girl turns a year old and her parents try to protect her from the person that wants to kill her. One night, that person finds her. Her dad is killed and then her mom. But the person can't kill the girl. He doesn't know why, and he loses himself. But at the time, his followers were also trying to her. So, a very wise old man close to the family, takes her to her mean aunt and uncle. Those people take her in for eleven years, and verbally abuse her.

"When she turns eleven, letters start to appear. Hundreds of letters and one day, a friend of the wise old man's shows up. He takes her to a special advanced school and tells me, I mean her, everything about her past. She is a witch, and the person who tried to kill her was Voldemort. Her parents were also a witch and wizard. She is shocked and honored to know who her parents and what they did. She is still alive today."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

I took a deep breath. "I was that girl."

"But witches don't exist."

"Yes, they do." Carlisle spoke,

"You've known?" I asked surprised. He nodded.

"I had my suspicions when you first moved here, why you'd been sent in the middle of the semester and you looked a bit the same as when you were younger. But what did it was that you took interest in us when no one else would. They were all afraid. I'd also met Albus Dumbledore back in 1907. He was a wizard genius. A young one like him, I'll always remember. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. His leg had broken and he wouldn't tell me how. I pleaded and he told me everything. In 1930, I went to Hogwarts to teach young ones like him, and he was a professor there as well. Edward was gone. I told him about myself and we were best friends. I taught History of Magic.

In 1935, I left to become a better doctor again. That was when I met Esme."

"Was Sir Nicholas there?" I asked joyously

"Yes, and so was Peeves the troublemaker. Professor Roihleys was a funny man."

I laughed.

"Well, Dumbledore's different now. He has white hair and spectacles. He's the headmaster now, actually."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good for him."

"What are you talking about?" Emmett complained.

And so we explained and explained and explained. By the time we were done, my mouth hurt badly and you could see dawn. I hadn't told them about how I had to leave.

"I have to get home." I groaned. Edward nodded and we rushed back, after saying goodbye to everyone.

He was silent and avoided my eyes. When he led me through my window, I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong, but he interrupted me abruptly.

"Lie down! Charlie's checking on you!" He hissed quietly and disappeared.

I jumped on my bed and turned around, forcing my legs under the covers as if I was having a wrestling match with the blanket. I pulled the blanket over my body and squeezed my eyes shut just before the door creaked open and my dad peeked in. I held perfectly still and breathed deeply. The door scraped shut a few seconds later.

I let out a sigh of relief and slowly sat up, trying not to make much noise.

"Edward?" I whisper- called out into the dimly lit room.

He appeared next to me on the bed soundlessly. His features were sad and his eyes held confusion, with a hint of anger.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. It was pointless because I already knew the answer.

"Do you trust me?"His miserable voice broke my heart.

"Yes! Of course I do! How could you ask that?" I whisper yelled.

He ignored my question. "Then, how come you never told me? I told you everything!"

"It's wasn't that I didn't trust you," I said calmly, "I wasn't allowed to. I made a promise to Dumbledore that I wouldn't tell anyone at all. It would jeopardize my safety. Although I trusted you, I still wasn't allowed. And if I had told you before you left, the Volturi would now know and that would make them want me more."

He sighed. "I thought that our love was strong enough to break that? Do you love me?"

I slapped his cheek roughly. "I love you more than anything in this world! How could you even ask that? The promise was the only thing that I couldn't tell you!"

"I'm not sure about anything anymore. This has made me doubt everything I've ever believed in."

"Then leave! Just go!" I all but yelled, tears flowing down my cheeks. I threw myself into one of my pillows.

A small breeze hit me and I knew he was gone. The tears fell one by one onto my soft lavender pillows. I sobbed for a while, trying to let my emotions out, and then stood to close my window and clean myself up.

When I looked in the bathroom mirror, I saw a girl who had been through much pain and still tried to be happy and go on with life. Although agony pulsed through my body, I've been through worse and I'd make it through this. I gathered my things and took a long comforting shower. The strawberry shampoo relaxed my senses and helped me clear my head. I dressed in jeans and a tight deep blue long-sleeved t-shirt. I let my hair fall in soft spiraling waves and put on soft ballet flats. If I only had a few more days here, I'd make the best of them, regardless.

I skipped breakfast when I realized I was close to being late and grabbed my deep yellow parka along with my backpack. I locked the front door when I turned after exiting the house. I ran to my truck through the light drizzle. I slammed the door once I was inside. I threw my backpack in the passenger seat and backed out of the driveway, wary of my surroundings. My truck rolled along as fast as it could. I entered the school parking lot and parked in an empty space closest to the school. I paced quickly to my first class and sat down in my seat as the bell rang.

I let out a sigh of relief and quickly took my things out. I copied the notes on the chalkboard when I realized I still had my coat on. I quickly shoved it off and dumped it on the floor next to me. Edward entered the classroom and handed the teacher a pass. He sat down next to me and I brusquely ignored him.

I carefully kept my eyes away from him and the class soon ended. I gathered my things quickly and shoved them in my backpack. He took his time so I was still waiting when he finally finished. He got up and I'd had enough.

"Move already!" I said my voice strong and firm. He got my message and quickly sped up. When we exited the door, he grabbed my wrist roughly and pulled me along with him. I smiled and tried to appear relaxed to bystanders. We exited the building and he led me to the side of it. He dropped his bag on the ground and I released mine as well.

"Well? What do you want?" If he pulled me all the way out here, he should at least tell me what he wants.

"I'm sorry how I left this morning I was hurt and angry. I should not have taken that out on you and left in that manner. It was unforgiveable." He said solemnly. I sighed.

"Look, I know you're sorry but it still hurt and it reminded me of the time you left. I know you don't want me anymore now that you know I'm a witch. It kills me inside to know that," I was getting frantic, " and I'm really sorry it had to end this way especially after everything we've been through yet I still can't find it in me to forgive you, and-!" Tears were beginning to form in my eyes and he let go of my wrist.

He put his hands carefully on each side of my face and looked down at me with a gentle face. "Bella, love, I'm so horribly sorry I made you feel there was any doubt that I ever wanted you and I'm sorry it reminded you of a horrible time. I don't mind that you're a witch; it was just shock this morning and it was the shock that controlled me. We've been through so much that it can't end because I love you too much to ever let you go."

"I forgive you. Please don't ever let that happen again. Never forget that I love you and love forgives all." I smiled at him softly.

"Thank you and I won't. I love you, too." His breath washed over my face.

He kissed me sincerely and gently, as if he was kissing something so precious that it would break with the slightest pressure. He pushed me back against the brick wall and held the back of my legs with his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely. As time passed, the kiss grew sweeter and firmer. We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for a very long time.

Nothing could tear us apart. We would never allow it to.

He kissed the tip of my nose and I smiled. I've never felt so loved with anyone other than him.

I laid on the ground son my side, tucked into his side with my left hand flat against his chest and my right hand under me. He laid flat on his back looking up at the sky, kissing me often.

Eventually, we had to leave for lunch.

We dusted ourselves off and headed off to lunch holding hands. After I ate, Edward took me home because I declared Charlie was going to be home early and we wouldn't have much time together.

The next day was better. I dressed fancier, not only for Edward, but because I was leaving soon and I wanted to build good memories. I dressed in a black skirt with a light blue top and gray Mary Jane's along with matching jewelry. I let my hair swirl around my shoulders.

When Edward saw me, he sucked in deep breath and his eyes turned a shade darker. I smiled smugly and Alice approved my outfit. School was…interesting. Boys paid more attention to me and stared quite a bit more. I smiled at everyone I passed, and tried not to gag. I wanted good memories, good memories, and good memories. That was the only thing keeping me going. I sat with Angela, Ben, Alice, and Edward at lunch. I was more animated and enthusiastic.

I tried my best at all of my work and when I arrived home, I talked to Charlie and watched baseball with him. He was the only real father figure I had that was a muggle. Edward came over later and we talked a bit about my past before he declared I needed to sleep. He pulled me into his arms and sang to me all night long.

In the morning, I was really hungry and dressed in a hurry so that I would have more time to eat. I wore a red dress with a pattern on the bottom half, a gray scarf, a black mini jacket, black ballet flats, and a red bracelet. I put my hair half up and half down. I ate a bagel with cream cheese and grapes, and gulped down some apple juice.

Unfortunately, the apple juice gave me a sugar rush and I was really hyper for a while. School came and went faster than I could say 'Merlin's Beard!' When I got home, Charlie wasn't there. I then forced Edward to watch a chick flick with me (okay, I begged), Marley and Me, and I ended up crying. Edward observed me the whole time. When Charlie arrived home, Edward left soon after saying something about eating with his family. I ordered takeout, because I was going to have a busy night packing for tomorrow. I still hadn't told Edward I was leaving. I was planning on telling him tonight.

The pizza came soon and we ate in silence. I cleaned up while Charlie went to watch one of his games. I then headed upstairs and opened my large Hogwarts trunk. I quickly called Edward and told him to come in an hour. He reluctantly agreed even though I wouldn't tell him why.

I spent the next forty-five minutes packing things neatly in my suitcase so everything would fit. My owl, Hedwig, chirped so loud that I could hear her from outside. I told her to find dinner. Then I spent ten minutes shrinking the trunk yet expanding it on the inside, so I could hide it under the bed and my clothes wouldn't get wrinkled. I really didn't want him finding out like that. I grabbed some of my muggle pajamas and toiletries and headed in the shower.

It relaxed me a bit and did wonders but I wasn't completely at ease. I exited the shower feeling refreshed and clean. Edward should be here now, waiting for me. As expected, he was sitting down in the rocking chair reading Wuthering Heights.

"I thought you didn't like that book." I commented as I hid my dirty clothes in an empty drawer, giving no clue to Edward that it was empty. I put my toiletries on top of the dresser.

"I realized that Heathcliff is not a bad character after all, it's worth reading again." He said, looking up at me.

"You have photographic memory and you still think it's worth reading?" I quipped. I folded up my clothes I set out for traveling into a neat pile on my desk, stalling. I had to tell him eventually.

"Yes. What's wrong? You're frowning at your clothes and keep fidgeting."

I sighed and felt bad for not telling him sooner. "Edward, I'm leaving tomorrow. Someone is coming to pick me up to take me back to Hogwarts. Somehow, a Death Eater found I was here and told Voldemort. He's going to send a group out soon to retrieve me."

"I'm coming with you." He told me just as I finished talking. It took me a moment to register the words in my head.

"Well, you need to start packing now because we leave at eight tomorrow morning."

"That soon?"

"Yes. I'm sorry; I just didn't have the guts to tell you sooner." I sat on the edge of my bed.

"I forgive you." He sat next to me.

"Thank you. Now, you should call Alice. She'll do it for you."

He quickly got on the phone and Alice answered saying she was already on it.

"Okay, we're set."

"Well, if you want me to get up tomorrow, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

Edward laid next to me on top of the covers and hummed my lullaby. Just like cough medicine, the beautiful song put me in a gentle sleep, caressing me.

**This is a random one shot that I had to get out and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while so I'll get on that. Pictures of what she wears are on my profile. Please Review, it encourages me. Put your thoughts into them and give me an idea of what you want to happen.**

**Thanks, Sam.**


End file.
